katarazorfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Użytkownik:Sobek220/145
"WYSPA CZ.V - KRÓLOWA PIRATÓW" 22 czerwiec 2017, 13:55 Było bardzo słonecznie. Feralusa cieszyła się w tym dniu bardzo dobrą pogodą. Temperatura zaczęła dawać się innym we znaki... Oponeczek i Vanita siedzieli na dachu domu Mariki. Oponeczek: *pije wodę z butelki* Oponeczek: Aaahhh....(ᴗᗜᴗ) Oponeczek: Nie ma to jak gorące lato. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Vanita: A zwłaszcza jak jest........28 stopni? (óᗝò) Oponeczek: Kurde, szkoda że nie ma tutaj kogoś kto mógłby użyć......wiesz.....MOC LODU i takie tam...(─ᗜ─) Vanita: Nooo....(─ᗜ─) Vanita: (─ᗜ─) Vanita: (─_─) Oponeczek wziął butelkę i zaczął pić z niej wodę. Vanita: (─_─) Vanita: (ó_ò) Oponeczek: *pije* (ó*ò) Oponeczek: *pije* (⍜*⍜) Oponeczek przestał pić. Oponeczek: Coś się stało Vanita? (òᗝó) Vanita: Zastanawiałeś się może co Sobek teraz robi i czy tam dotarł na wyspę? (òᗝó) Oponeczek: (òᗝó) Oponeczek wyjął z plecaka jakiś radar. Vanita: Co to? (òᗝó) Oponeczek: Radar wykrywający inne połączenia z innymi radarami. (òᗝó) Oponeczek: Zanim Sobek wypłynął, Maurycy załatwił nam te radary. I udało mi się przez chwilę go wyśledzić. Spójrz. (òᗝó) Vanita przypatrzyła się. Oponeczek: (ò_ó) Vanita: (ò_ó) Oponeczek: Czerwona kropka to Sobek. (òᗝó) Vanita: (òᗝó) Vanita: Ale przecież tu nie ma żadnej kropki! (òᗝó) Oponeczek: Eh....(ᴗᗝᴗ) Oponeczek wyłączył i schował radar. Oponeczek: Bo połączenie zostało przerwane już nawet od wczoraj, jak tylko Sobek wypłynął. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Vanita: A rozumiem...(óᗝò) Vanita: (ó_ò) Oponeczek: (ó_ò) Oponeczek: (wstaje) Prawda jest taka, że ja też zaczynam się martwić.....(ó_ò) Vanita: .......... Oponeczek: .....a nawet niepokoić. (óᗝò) Oponeczek: Przecież to mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Mam prawo się o niego troszczyć prawda? (óᗝò) Oponeczek: A mimo tego czuję...........czuję...(óᗝò) ............. Oponeczek: Jakbym nie zrobił jakiegokolwiek dobrego uczynku dla Sobka. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Vanita wstała. Vanita: Nie do końca to co mówisz jest prawdą. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Oponeczek: ? (óᗝò) Vanita: Przecież nie raz ratowałeś go od Kuli, chodziliście razem na misje. (óᗝò) Vanita: Razem pokonaliście tego.........no....(óᗝò) Oponeczek: (óᗝò) Oponeczek: Kracjusza? (óᗝò) Oponeczek: Prawda, ale nie brałem w tym bezpośredniego udziału. Kracjusz został pokonany przez Beronono SOBKA. (óᗝò) Vanita: Ale ktoś mu tą dziurę w sercu wyrobił, nie? (óᗜò) Oponeczek: (ó_ò) Vanita pocałowała Oponeczka w policzek. Vanita: Nie przejmuj się tym, że jesteś potworem. (^ᗜ^) Oponeczek: Chwila, co? (óᗝò) Vanita: (^ᗜ^) Vanita: Nic, nie ważne! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Oponeczek: A, ok. (óᗝò) Oponeczek zszedł na dół. Vanita: (⍜ᗜ⍜) Vanita: (cholera, Sobek by mnie chyba zabił gdyby Oponeczek przypomniał sobie o tamtym incydencie) (⍜ᗜ⍜) Vanita zeszła na dół. Oponeczek: Będę teraz szedł do sklepu, skończyły się napoje. Mam nadzieję, że sklep nie spłonie od tego żaru, haha! (>ᗜ<) Vanita: (>ᗜ<) Oponeczek: (>ᗜ<) Oponeczek: Albo wiesz co? Po prostu tam POLECĘ. (>ᗜ<) Vanita: Leć, leć! (>ᗜ<) Oponeczek: Haha! (>ᗜ<) Oponeczek: Dobra! (òᗜó) ...................... ................... ................ Oponeczek: (óᗝò) Vanita: Tylko nie zapomnij kupić coś Marice bo chciała chusteczki higieniczne. (óᗝò) Oponeczek: (óᗝò) Vanita: Yyyyy.....Oponeczek? (óᗝò) Oponeczek: (óᗝò) Oponeczek: Nie mogę się unieść! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Vanita: Eh? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Vanita podeszła do Oponeczka. I go podniosła. Oponeczek: Łołoł, co ty robisz? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Vanita: CHCĘ ŻEBYŚ........yhhhh........POLECIAŁ! (>ᗝ<) Oponeczek i Vanita upadli. Oponeczek: .......... Vanita: ............ . SKLEP ZAMKNIĘTY DO ODWOŁANIA Z POWODÓW TECHNICZNYCH Oponeczek i Vanita: ..................... Oponeczek: Może zapytamy Marikę aby "wyczarowała" nam jakąś wodę? (óᗝò) Vanita: (óᗝò) . Marika siedziała sobie przy stole i nosiła marynarkę wspomnień. Marika: *pije sobie herbatkę*. (ᴗ_ᴗ) Do domu wszedł Oponeczek wraz z Vanitą. Vanita: Marika, mamy taką prośbę. (óᗜò) Marika: (ᴗ_ᴗ) Vanita: (óᗝò) Oponeczek i Vanita spojrzeli na siebie. Vanita podeszła do Mariki i zaczęła ją głaskać po głowie. Vanita: Oj już nie przejmuj się Mary........Sobek wróci. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Marika: Ja........(ᴗ_ᴗ) Oponeczek podszedł do Mariki. Oponeczek: Słuchaj.......rozumiem jak się czujesz...też się martwię. (óᗜò) ...... Oponeczek: Ale i tak Sobek wróci zdrowy. (óᗜò) Vanita: Tak, zgadza się! (óᗜò) Marika: (ó_ò) Marika wstała z krzesła. I zdjęła marynarkę. Marynarkę położyła na wieszaku. Marika westchnęła. Marika: Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że on nie wróci. (^ᗜ^) Marika: Przecież ja wierzę w niego. (^ᗜ^) Vanita: Chwila, Oponeczek. A nie mógłbyś użyć swojej mocy wizji aby zobaczyć czy u Sobka wszystko dobrze? (óᗜò) Oponeczek: W sumie. (óᗜò) Oponeczek użył mocy wizji. Vanita: (óᗜò) .............. Oponeczek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Oponeczek: Niemożliwe...(ꗞ_ꗞ) Vanita: Co się stało? (òᗝó) . Nie mogę niczego zobaczyć..... Żadnych obrazów... Vanita: Co, jak to?? (òᗝó) Oponeczek: Nie wiem, to pewnie tylko jakieś "zakłócenia". Nie wiem. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Oponeczek: Marika, mogłabyś stworzyć nam jakąś zimną wodę? Z kranu nie leci bo za gorąco. (>ᗜ<) Marika: N-no, ok. (óᗝò) Marika wzięła z półki szklankę. I przyłożyła dłoń. Marika: (óᗝò) ............ Nic się nie działo... Marika: Nic nie mogę zrobić! (òᗝó) Vanita: Chwila.....(òᗝó) Oponeczek: (òᗝó) Skoro Oponeczek nie może ani lewitować ani użyć mocy wizji. A Marika nie może użyć swojej mocy wody. ...................... Oponeczek: Musimy się skontaktować z Francisem! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek próbował użyć mocy teleportacji. .................. Oponeczek: O NIE! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Vanita: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek: NIE MOGĘ SIĘ DOSTAĆ DO KATARAZONI! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Marika: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Vanita: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek: Utknąłem tutaj....(⍜_⍜) Vanita: Spokojnie, spokojnie! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Vanita: Marika, masz dalej ten międzywymiarowy telefon od Francisa jak jeszcze Sobek tu mieszkał? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Marika: No raczej! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Trójka poszła na górę i podeszła do telefonu znajdującego się na ścianie. Marika wzięła słuchawkę. Oponeczek podał jej numer. Marika zadzwoniła. .................... ".........................................." Marika odstawiła telefon. Marika: (⍜_⍜) Marika odwróciła się do Oponeczka. Oponeczek: I jak? (⍜_⍜) Marika: Ehehe. (⍜ᗜ⍜) . . . . . . . MŁODY. Gimbi pacnął śpiącego Sobka. Sobek: (⍜_⍜) Gimbi: No wreszcie! Spałeś cały dzień! (óᗜò) Sobek był przykuty do łóżka. Dostrzegł że wokół niego znajdują się piraci. Krzyś: Hej. (๏ᗜ๏) Sobek: (⍜_⍜) Sobek zaczął krzyczeć. Gimbi zatkał mu usta. Gimbi: Ćććć.....(☉ ³☉) Sobek: (⍜_⍜) Gimbi: (szeptem) Bo ją obudzisz....(☉ ³☉) Sobek: (⍜_⍜) Sobek poczuł ciepły oddech na jego twarzy. Lekko się popatrzył w prawo. Dosłownie koło jego twarzy znajdowała się twarz Natsuki. Która nie wyglądała zbyt najlepiej. Sobek: (⍜_⍜) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Natsuki się obudziła. Miała różowe oczy. Natsuki: C-co jest....(⇀ᗝ↼) Gimbi pacnął ją. Natsuki ponownie zasnęła. Sobek: Ej, czemu ją- Gimbi pacnął Sobka. Krzyś: Ej, czemu go- Gimbi pacnął Krzysia. Lazarro: Ej, mistrzu- Gimbi pacnął Lazarro. Hilda: Ej no SERIO- Gimbi pacnął Hildę. Hilda: To bolało- Gimbi pacnął Hildę jeszcze raz. Gimbi: Ktoś jeszcze? -_- Zadzwonił dzwonek. Gimbi wyszedł z pokoju i podleciał do drzwi wejściowych. Otworzył drzwi. Dostawca: Czy ktoś zamawiał- Gimbi pacnął dostawcę i zamknął drzwi. . W sumie to zapłacił mu kilka złotych monet i wziął pudełko pizzy. Dostawca leżał. CDN 2 MAJA 2019 ROKU - "WYSPA CZ.VI - WRÓŻBA"